Fly me to the moon
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Toujours se rêve... Cet homme...  Les coulisses de Broadway révèle bien des secrets!  Tu ne trouve pas Ichigo?  Emmène moi jusqu'à la Lune, laisse moi jouer parmis les étoiles!


Broadway… Les comédies musicales…

Il marchait dans la rue quand il entendit une musique au piano.

Cette chanson… Elle réveillait en lui de douloureux souvenir qu'il aurait préféré garder enfouit au plus profond de lui.

_Fly me to the Moon_

_Emmène-moi jusqu'à la Lune_

Une voix grave s'éleva de la porte menant au théâtre où il avait entendu la mélodie.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et s'avança dans l'allée avant de s'assoir sur l'un des sièges du fond.

Devant lui, un homme aux cheveux bleu, en bataille, c'était assis sur le bord de la scène, une jambe dans le vide. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean.

C'est quand il tourna la tête vers le fond de la salle, que le jeune homme remarqua ses deux orbes turquoises emplit de tristesse.

_Let me play among the stars_

_Laisse-moi jouer parmi les étoiles_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_Laisse-moi voir à quoi ressemble le printemps_

A ce moment là, les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil alors que ses lèvres formulait les paroles en même temps que le chanteur qui eu un mince sourire en coin.

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_Sur Jupiter et Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_En d'autres mots, prends ma main_

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, l'homme au cheveux bleu c'était rapprocher de lui et avait pris sa main en se rapprochant de lui.

_In other words, baby kiss me_

_En d'autres mots, bébé embrasse moi_

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

« Encore ce satané rêve… »

Ichigo Kurosaki était partit vivre aux Etats Unis après la mort de sa mère.

Sa mère…

Elle lui manquait tellement.

Elle avait été tout pour lui.

Il passa une main dans sa tignasse orangée et se leva pour prendre une douche.

L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps, il craqua et se laissa aller contre le mur en verre de la douche, ses larmes se mêlant au jet brûlant.

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard et se décida à partir travailler.

« Avec ceci?

- Ce sera tout merci. »

Il soupira avant d'aller prendre sa pause dans l'arrière boutique du Starbuck coffee dans lequel il travaillait.

Il était toujours secoué par son rêve et il espérait l'oublier en se plongeant dans son travail.

Le seule problème était que ce n'était pas très palpitant…

« Kurosaki-kun! »

Il avait été heureux en arrivant ici, de rencontrer Orihime Inoue, une jeune japonaise de son âge qui était partit pour les mêmes raisons que lui.

Sauf qu'elle avait perdu son frère.

« Oui?

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner à Broadway ce soir? Je doit aller voir une répétition d'Ulquiorra! »

Ulquiorra Schiffer était le petit ami de la rousse, brun aux yeux verts, il était tout le contraire d'Orihime qui avait un caractère plutôt exubérant comparé à lui.

Il était également pianiste dans un petit spectacle qui se jouait à Broadway?

« Heu… Si tu veux…

- Génial! Tu m'attend donc!

- D'accord d'accord! Répondit-il blasé. »

Ichigo termina donc sa journée plus que banal.

Il sortit du magasin après l'avoir fermer et tomba directement sur son amie qui l'attendait sur un banc devant l'entrée.

« On y va! »

Il sourit légèrement devant tant d'énergie avant de la suivre, les mains dans les poches.

Quelques minutes plus tard il pénétrèrent dans un théâtre et partirent s'assoir au premier rangs.

Ulquiorra vint embrasser la rousse et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un pointe de jalousie et de regret.

Pas qu'il était jaloux du brun loin de là!

C'était plutôt la relation qu'ils entretenaient qui le mettait dans cet état.

Après une heure de répétition, une porte dans les coulisses claqua et on put entendre une dispute entre Hallibel, la chanteuse lead du spectacle.

« C'est à cette heure là que tu arrive Grimmjow!

- Arrête tu e fait chier Tia! L'important c'est que je sois là non?

- Non! Tu m'énerve! On peut pas faire une seule répèt' sans que tu foute la merde!

- Ouai ba c'est bon! Ulquiorra! Joue on va commencer! »

Ichigo se crispa sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il vit l'homme de son rêve entrer sur scène et balancer son sac nonchalamment tandis qu'Ulquiorra avait commencer à jouer doucement.

Il se leva dans le but de s'enfuir lorsqu'il entendit la mélodie si familière, mais Orihime le retint par la manche et l'obligea à se rassoir.

_Fly me to the Moon_

_Emmène-moi jusqu'à la Lune_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Laisse-moi jouer parmi les étoiles_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_Laisse-moi voir à quoi ressemble le printemps_

Le bleuté avait descendu les marches de la scène et c'était rapprocher d'Ichigo tout en plantant son regard dans le sien.

_In other words, hold my hand_

_En d'autres mots, prends ma main_

Il lui tendit la main, et le rouquin se sentit comme hypnotisé par les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Il la saisit et fut tirer jusqu'aux planches de la scène par le chanteur qui lui souriait, carnassier.

_In other words, baby kiss me_

_En d'autres mots, bébé embrasse moi_

Le plus grand esquissa un pas de danse qu'Ichigo reproduit tout en se mettant à sourire légèrement.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils et le regard, provocant, avant de faire un nouveau pas de claquette plus complexe que l'orangé imita en élargissant son sourire.

_Fill my heart with song_

_Emplis mon cœur d'une chanson_

La surprise se lut sur le visage de Grimmjow lorsque son vis-à-vis finit la phrase d'une voix cristalline.

_And let me sing for ever more_

_Et laisse-moi chanter éternellement_

_You are all I long for_

_Tu es tout ce que je désire_

Ichigo sentit qu'on tirait sa main et il tourna pour se retrouver de dos au plus grand.

_All I worship and adore_

_Tout ce que je respecte et adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_En d'autres mots, s'il te plait soit sincère_

L'orangé pivota pour se retrouver très près de l'homme de son rêve, finissant la chanson en accord avec lui.

_In other words, I love you_

_En d'autres mots, je t'aime_

_Leurs visages se rapprocha dangereusement jusqu'à sceller leurs lèvres._

_Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, il se sentait complet…_

_Il sursauta quand le bleuté le porta dans ses bras et passa rapidement ses mains derrière son cou pour ne pas tomber._

_« De…?_

_- Ulquiorra! Tu me revois demain! »_

_Il sembla au rouquin voir un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres du brun alors que celui-ci hochait la tête._

_Ichigo n'eu pas le temps de protester que le bleuté l'emmenait dehors._

_« Ca fait un moment que… je rêve d'un mec… Toi… »_

_L'orangé écarquilla les yeux._

_Ils c'étaient assit sur un banc et le bleuté c'était levé avant de lui dire ça en se grattant la nuque, gênée._

_« Je… J'ai toujours voulut que ce rêve continu… Quelques minutes de plus…»_

_Grimmjow n'eu pas le temps d'en dire plus que déjà sa bouche était mise à contribution par Ichigo qui avait entourer sa nuque de ses bras._

_Ils cassèrent le baisers et reprirent leurs souffles._

_Le plus jeunes glissa ses lèvres contre son oreille doucement._

_« Fly me to the Moon baby… »_


End file.
